


Lost

by Nights_Demon



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apparently I can tag reasonably well??, Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Idjits, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: "Which way are we going?""Straight.""That's gonna be a bit hard for me..."





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent the last week in a capital city for a work trip (I live in a pretty small town) and this was an actual conversation with my travelling associates.
> 
> (Anything you say or do around me can and will be used in a fic…)

“We’re lost, aren’t we?”

“We are NOT lost, Virgil,” Logan rebuked, the look of confusion on his face betraying his confident tone. 

“Really, Lo? It sure looks like it to me,” Virgil replied, gesturing to the two maps Logan was looking between. 

“We’re not lost, Virge,” Patton interjected cheerily, “Logan has a map!”

“You’re not helping, Pat,” Logan sighed, opening the Maps app on his phone. 

“Think of it as an adventure into the unknown, our anxious friend!” Roman exclaimed dramatically, hand movements to match. 

“Thanks, but I prefer charted territory,” Virgil replied sarcastically, shaking the map Logan had given him to hold. 

The self-appointed navigator snatched it back to look at it again. 

“Alright, we’re on the right track, we just underestimated how far it would be along,” Logan informed his friends after a couple of minutes of more bickering among the three. 

“Let us be going then!” Roman commanded enthusiastically.

“Which way are we going here, Lo?” Patton asked as the quartet approached an intersection a few blocks later. 

“Straight,” Logan replied without looking up from one of his maps. 

“Well, that’s gonna be a bit hard for me, fellas. I think I’ll go that gay–”

Roman was interrupted by Logan smacking his outstretched arm with the rolled up map. 

“OW!! What was that for?!” Roman asked indignantly. 

“Leave the bad puns to Patton,” Logan replied, moving around the drama performer to catch up with their friends who had walked ahead of them. 

“I thought it was good,” Roman muttered to himself, also speeding up to catch up with Patton and Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr - @guardian-of-the-bears


End file.
